Désirs fruités
by Sadarghf
Summary: De passage sur une nouvelle planète, Spock mange malgré lui un fruit qui aura des effets indésirables, ou pas. [Spock/Bones]


Désirs fruités

« On est vraiment obligé de faire ça !? » Grogna McCoy qui suivait de près Jim.

« Sourit Bones, tu peux te dégourdir les jambes ! »Répliqua ce dernier.

« Tu sais qu'on est juste sensé observer, et pas agir ! » Reprit le médecin.

« Je suis de l'avis du Docteur, Capitaine, nous nous sommes déjà assez fait remarquer par le passé. » Intervint Spock qui accompagnait la petite troupe. Bones fit une grimace en regardant le vulcain, cela lui faisait toujours une drôle d'impression lorsqu'ils étaient d'accord.

« Alors que c'est toi-même qui est allé dans un volcan en fusion pour sauver ce peuple que nous devions seulement observer !? » Jim fut plutôt fier de sa remarque et continua d'avancer.

« Juste. » Murmura le second en haussant un sourcil. Uhura sourit tristement à ce souvenir. Depuis peu, ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord d'arrêter leur relation et étaient désormais très bons amis.

« Et puis cette planète est inhabitée non !? Autant en profiter pour prendre l'air ! » Conclut le blond, tout sourire, en se retournant vers ses collègues. Puis il reprit sa route sans attendre de réponse.

Cette planète était vraiment paradisiaque. La petite troupe composée de Jim, Spock, Bones, Uhura et Jaylah se trouvait dans une grande forêt, les arbres de 30 mètres de haut les protégeaient du soleil grâce à leurs feuilles bleu. Il faisait chaud et un vent frais faisait tournoyer quelques fleurs blanches tandis que les oiseaux, bien cachés, semblaient communiquer entre eux, créant une mélodie reposante.

Parfois, une fleur se tournait vers eux lors de leur passage et de la mousse grise et verte se glissait à une vitesse folle sur le sol et aux arbres. Alors que la petite compagnie s'émerveillait devant tant de beauté inconnue, le médecin en chef rejoignit Jim d'un pas vif.

« Peut-être qu'elle est inhabitée justement parce que la nature est hostile ! Ou l'air empoisonné, ou qu'une bête hideuse va nous déchiqueter ! » Dit-il avec un air écœuré quand un gros papillon blanc et vert passa devant eux.

« Calme-toi Bones, on fait une petite balade et on rentre !

-Jim, on ne sait rien de cette planète ! Je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre nous ramène un virus mortel et super contagieux sur l'Enterprise ! » A peine eu-t-il le temps de finir sa phrase que la voix de Jaylah, qui traînait en bout de file, appelait à l'aide. McCoy lança à son ami un regard lourd de sens.

L'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur leurs visages pendant qu'ils rejoignaient rapidement la jeune mécanicienne. Arrivant à ses côtés, ils aperçurent Spock, allongé sur le sol, respirant avec difficulté. Le blond murmura une injure et s'accroupit au sol en agrippant les épaules du vulcain.

« Spock ! » Il avait beau le secouer dans tous les sens, les seuls résultats qu'il obtint fut une respiration plus rapide et une certaine agitation. Bones poussa sans ménagement son ami et attrapa rapidement le poignet de Spock pour contrôler son pouls. Il prit ensuite le visage légèrement suant du brun pour essayer d'ouvrir ses yeux. Malgré ses gigotements, il réussit à le maintenir en place et distingua une lueur rosée dans ses yeux noirs.

« Docteur ? » Uhura se tenait non loin, se tordant les mains d'inquiétude pendant que le Captaine demandait une téléportation immédiate sur l'Enterprise. Il ne répondit pas, toute son attention était portée sur son collègue. Alors qu'il cherchait d'autres symptômes et tentait de comprendre ce qui arrivait au vulcain, Jim l'informa qu'ils allaient débarquer sur le vaisseau d'une seconde à l'autre.

L'agitation de Spock ne baissait pas mais n'augmentait pas non plus, rassurant légèrement le médecin. Il semblait également avoir beaucoup de fièvre. Soudain, Bones lâcha prise et le gifla avec force. Le reste du groupe n'eut le temps de s'indigner que le blessé ouvrit les yeux en grognant. McCoy revint immédiatement sur son visage pour observer les yeux rosés du vulcain et reprendre son pouls.

« Spock, tu m'entends !? » Demanda-t-il rapidement tout en articulant chaque mot. Le blessé le regardait d'un air étrange, comme hypnotisé, le souffle rapide et les lèvres tremblantes. L'énergie commençait à les entourer au moment où le vulcain s'agrippait à l'uniforme bleu du médecin dans une grimace. Celui-ci, ignorant la poigne de Spock, fronça les sourcils et fit claquer ses doigts devant son visage. Enfin, l'énergie les transporta, stoppant leurs mouvements.

Lorsqu'ils furent sur l'Enterprise, le vulcain avait relâché sa prise et avait de nouveau les yeux clos. Sans attendre et dans l'inquiétude générale, Bones et Jim portèrent le second pour l'amener à l'infirmerie.

[####]

Spock papillonna des yeux, la bouche pâteuse. Il entendait des bruits de pas au loin et un léger vrombissement. Il avait chaud, ce qui était assez étrange pour un lui, et ses boyaux se tordaient affreusement. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux pour comprendre qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Il était allongé sur un lit confortable, la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller mou et était entouré de rideaux blancs, protégeant son intimité.

Ce fut au moment où il se redressait avec difficulté pour s'asseoir que McCoy écarta un pan du rideau pour se placer près du lit, une tablette à la main.

« Tiens Spock, déjà réveillé ? » Lâcha me médecin d'un air détaché en posant ladite tablette sur une table non loin. N'entendant pas de « il semblerait docteur », il l'observa d'un air intrigué. « Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite en levant les yeux sur son collègue. Les boyaux de ce dernier ne firent qu'un tour et son souffle se fit plus lourd. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait attirer par Bones. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, il avait l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur.

McCoy sembla remarquer ce changement d'attitude et s'approcha pour l'agripper par les épaules et le rallonger doucement. Un courant électrique traversa le corps du vulcain au contact mais se laissa faire, le regard figé sur le visage du docteur.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. » Commença Spock. « Il y avait un fruit, magnifique. » Il souffla ce dernier mot, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Bones qui plissa les siens. Le médecin posa une main sur le cou de l'autre homme pour capter son pouls, qui était plutôt rapide, même pour un vulcain.

« Délicieux. » Murmura ce dernier en tendant le cou et en agrippant le matelas. Toujours sans comprendre, et sans pouvoir contrôler son corps, il commença à s'agiter, ses entrailles bouillaient, le rendant peu à peu fou. Ou alors était-ce le docteur qui le rendait fou.

« Je ne sais pas lequel est le plus irresponsable, Jim ou toi ! » Grogna McCoy, ne semblant pas remarquer les gestes de son ami. Il posa ensuite une main sur le front brûlant de son patient, qui inspira difficilement, pour constater que la fièvre n'avait pas baissée. Il reporta son attention sur les yeux encore rosés de ce dernier.

« Est-ce que tu vois bien ? » Demanda le médecin en se retournant pour récupérer sa tablette.

« Oui ! » Répondit Spock qui se redressait pour observer avec attention le dos de son collègue avant que ce dernier ne reprenne sa place. Bones se pinça les lèvres en lançant un regard blasé au vulcain en le voyant de nouveau assis puis ouvrit la bouche, mais Spock le devança.

« Docteur, vous devez faire quelque chose ! » Dit-il précipitamment en lui attrapant les épaules. McCoy n'essaya pas de se dégager, imperturbable mais tout de même un peu agacé, les yeux rivés sur les résultats d'examens qui s'affichaient sur l'écran. Il allait se faire un plaisir de planter trois ou quatre hyposprays au hasard dans le cou de Jim.

« Apparemment ce fruit était plein de Noradrénaline et d'Endorphine. Donc tu dois te sentir plutôt… étrange ! Mais je ne sais pas si tes sens de gobelin les amplifient ou les combattent. Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire grand-chose, il faut attendre que ton corps les élimine. Donc, beaucoup de repos ! » Expliqua Bones en essayant de se libérer, en vain, et reposa la tablette.

« Vous sentez tellement bon… » Souffla Spock, presque à contre cœur, avant de passer une nouvelle fois sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? » McCoy regardait son collègue avec incrédulité, ne sachant pas s'il avait bien entendu. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise sous les yeux rosés de Spock. Soudain, ce dernier se leva d'un mouvement vif et s'avança dangereusement vers lui en le retenant toujours par les épaules.

« Désolé, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher. » Bones passa de l'étonnement à l'incompréhension et la bouche du vulcain fut sur la sienne. Dans un réflexe, il plaça ses mains devant lui pour éloigner son assaillant mais Spock entoura sa nuque et coinça sans le savoir les mains du médecin entre leurs torses. À ce moment, les yeux grands ouvert d'étonnement, McCoy réalisa toute la force du vulcain. Il l'embrassait avec passion, aspirant et suçant les lèvres rondes de Bones. Celui-ci tentait de se dégager en grognant des choses incompréhensibles, essayant de ramener l'esprit logique de son ami à la raison.

Alors que le vulcain flattait sa nuque, le médecin put enfin libérer ses bras et repoussa de toutes ses forces son collègue, s'il continuait comme ça, il allait simplement suffoquer. En étant si près, il pouvait sentir la chaleur corporelle anormale de Spock, écrasé par son poids. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas rivaliser, il sentit même l'autre homme s'approcher encore un peu en tirant sur son uniforme bleu. Précipitamment, Bones tâtonna pour trouver la petite table, ouvrit un tiroir et attrapa la première seringue qui fut sous ses doigts.

Il regarda rapidement le contenu de celle-ci et, avant de mourir d'asphyxie, planta l'aiguille dans le cou de l'autre homme. Spock grogna et mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure du médecin. Ce dernier priait pour que le sédatif agisse, et surtout qu'il agisse vite. Peu à peu, la pression sur sa bouche se relâcha et il vit les yeux rosés de Spock se révulser. Lorsqu'il tomba lourdement au sol, Bones n'essaya même pas de le rattraper et s'appuya sur la table pour reprendre son souffle.

« Apparemment, tu les amplifies ! » Lâcha-t-il avec difficulté en observant son ami inerte au sol.

[####]

Spock eu une impression de déjà-vu lorsqu'après avoir ouvert les yeux, son regard se posa sur les rideaux blancs de l'infirmerie. Soulagé de ressentir une certaine sérénité dans son corps mais aussi une grande fatigue, contrairement à son dernier réveil, il s'autorisa un léger soupir dans le silence de la pièce. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le médecin en chef qui se tenait à une distance respectable du lit. Celui-ci tenait un sédatif dans la main et observait son patient d'un œil suspicieux. Il fit la grimace quand il remarqua la lueur rose, bien que beaucoup moins présente, dans les yeux de son ami. Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence tendu, McCoy étant sur ses gardes.

« Docteur ? » Appela Spock d'une voix légèrement enraillée. Bones attendit un peu avant de répondre.

« Tu es calme ? » Demanda-t-il. Le vulcain renfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller en acquiesçant du bout des lèvres. Le médecin s'avança donc doucement, prêt à planter le sédatif au moindre geste suspect. Arrivé au bord du lit, il se détendit et regarda les yeux noirs rosées de son collègue. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Le regard de Spock ne lâchait pas d'une seconde le sien.

« Exténué. » Souffla ce dernier. McCoy secoua la tête d'un air entendu et posa la seringue sur la table qui l'avait sauvé de l'asphyxie avant de prendre la tablette. Le second examina le visage de Bones, tomba sur sa bouche et aperçut la marque violacée de ses propres dents sur la lèvre bombée et alléchante.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il. Le médecin leva les yeux et le rassura avec un petit rictus.

« Tout va bien. » Puis il enchaîna rapidement en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche. « La plupart des endorphines se sont dissipés mais il vaut mieux que tu te reposes encore deux ou trois jours, pour que tout revienne à la normale. Je ne peux pas te laisser rejoindre la passerelle si tu veux sauter sur tout le monde. » Conclut Bones, piquant.

« Tu es tellement beau. » Prononça distinctement Spock, les yeux accrochés au médecin. Celui-ci voulut répliquer mais le regard rosé fatigué de son patient le retient, mettant cela sur le compte de la démence, et préféra enchaîner sur autre chose.

« Uhura et Jim sont passés mais, heureusement tu n'as fait que dormir. » L'informa-t-il en posant la tablette. Ne voyant rien de plus à ajouter et en sentant le regard insistant du vulcain, McCoy voulut prendre congé. « Repose-toi maintenant. » Alors qu'il allait bouger, le patient prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, caressant tendrement la peau offerte. Par reflexe, Bones posa sa main libre sur le sédatif non loin.

« Embrasse-moi. » Souffla Spock.

« Quoi ? » Reprit le médecin, les sourcils haussés d'étonnement. Le second tira légèrement sur sa main, faisant se pencher McCoy.

« Embrasse-moi. » Murmura-t-il si bas que Bones l'entendit à peine. Il continuait de tirer doucement sur sa main et étrangement, McCoy se laissa faire, son autre main relâchant sans s'en rendre compte la pression sur l'hypospray. Finalement, leurs bouches se trouvèrent, et pendant que Spock faisait bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes, Bones se surprit à fermer les yeux. D'ailleurs, il appréciait beaucoup le contact, et si cela pouvait soulager son ami, il pouvait bien se dévouer.

Ils se séparèrent une micro seconde pour mieux se retrouver, glissant tendrement leurs lèvres contre celles de l'autre. Le vulcain glissa sa main libre sur la nuque de McCoy et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre meurtrie. Le médecin se laissa faire de nouveau et engagea même le mouvement en ouvrant la bouche. Le baiser était doux et lent, rien à voir avec celui de la dernière fois.

Il devait avouer que son ami embrassait à merveille, la main de ce dernier chatouillant la base de ses cheveux. Après une dernière pression, l'ultime bruit de succion emplit l'espace d'intimité et ils se séparèrent. McCoy resta tout de même non loin de son patient qui relâchait sa nuque dans une caresse. Il ne sut quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer alors qu'il regardait Spock s'endormir, il pouvait presque voir un sourire sur ses lèvres.

[####]

Spock devait vraiment perdre cette habitude de se réveiller à l'infirmerie. Cette fois-ci, il se sentait à nouveau lui-même. Il regarda autour de lui et se redressa. Alors qu'il sortait du lit et se tenait debout à côté du lit, Bones entra dans la sphère d'intimité, écartant les rideaux.

« Tiens, comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Beaucoup mieux. » Commença Spock, pleinement conscient. « Merci infiniment docteur. » Il inclina légèrement la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

« C'est mon travail. » Répliqua McCoy. Soudain, celui-ci examina les yeux de son ami sans lui demander son avis, soulagé de les voir de nouveau complètement noir. Il déporta ensuite son regard sur sa tablette.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout. Je n'étais pas moi-même. » Prononça Spock, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

« Ça fait aussi partit de mon travail. » Répondit Bones. « Tu es libre. Toutes tes analyses sont revenues à la normale. » Termina-t-il en glissant un regard à son ami. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran, faignant de s'occuper pour échapper au regard de Spock. Ils restèrent un moment sur place, ne sachant quoi dire, la tension s'installait entre eux malgré leur calme apparent.

« Eh bien, merci encore. Rassurez-vous, je ne mangerais plus de fruit sans savoir de quoi il s'agit. » Conclut Spock en s'éloignant vers la sortie. Au moment où il atteint la porte, la voix de McCoy s'éleva dans l'infirmerie.

« Dommage. » Le vulcain se tourna vers lui un instant et croisa la mine amusée du médecin avant de sortir. En rejoignant la passerelle, Spock ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin! Voici mon premier Spones, que j'ai écrit il y a déjà pas mal de temps, mais c'est difficile de poster quelque chose sans avoir internet... J'aime tellement le personnage de Bones, j'espère que je l'ai pas trop foiré! J'avoue que ce n'est pas ma meilleure fic, ni mon meilleur scénario, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais quand même la poster, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plait! J'attends avec impatience vos retours!


End file.
